Mobile input devices have become more and more commonplace in commercial and recreational use and are a mainstay in modern society. As most mobile input devices operate on batteries, there have been a number of charging devices (e.g., energy storage devices) that help users on the go who do not have time to plug into a wall outlet or convenient access to one. For instance, additional battery packs have been coupled to protective devices that house mobile input devices to increase operating times between charges. However, many designs of charging devices tend to be bulky, cumbersome, and inconvenient at best. Improved designs and implementations are needed.